The present invention relates generally to the field of social media, and more particularly to analytic visualization of a website.
Many websites contain social content, for example, comments, forums, discussions, or feeds. The issue with many social websites is that navigating the website's content is quite cumbersome. There are many pieces of content that may be in different locations that take time to browse or search for. This content often needs to be accesses using hierarchies of information, or links provided by others, browsing within forums, communities, reading lots of entries.
To navigate, websites have menus or filters, lists of most popular, most read, new feeds, or search may be used in order to let people find what is interesting on a website. The disadvantage of menus is that the content is mostly static and that every element in the menu has the same visual treatment, and each of the menu items have the same importance. Also, menu items are pre-determined and might not offer the right text to identify the content of interest. For example, using most read, most viewed, or most popular are often good starting-points, but the disadvantage is that the user cannot find information that might be in the lower percentile of popularity, causing users to find it difficult to engage with desired content, which may lead to disuse of the website. The disadvantage of search is that the user has to know where they are interested in, it is using memory as starting-point and not recognition.